I Could Be So Cruel
by AsTheWorldFallsIntoInsanity
Summary: When Sarah escapes, Jareth's bitter heart get even more bitter. But what happens when Sarah's mortal good-for-nothing husband drives her son too far?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth!**

I could be so cruel.

I could have beaten her in an instant. The young wench never had a chance against me in my own Labyrinth. And yet I let her slip through my fingers, and for what? Love? Nonsense. Not for the Goblin King.

No. I could've charmed her. Or Higgle. To keep her from finishing or even managing to begin. But no. I enjoyed her aggressive determination. Her stubborn demeanor throughout the whole of the Labyrinth. Not because it made her even more gorgeous. No. Because it was fun to watch her frustration. It was real entertainment, no fake, no false or acting.

I let her go! What was I thinking! I NEED Sarah! I need Sarah Williams! _Oh shut up Jareth_.

But it was too late when I realised this. Much too late. She was married now for goodness sakes. With CHILDREN.

I would be lying if I said I didn't check in on her with my crystals every now and then. I knew the stress of her work at the Primary school and raising her own children with such an imbecile as a husband. Always drunk, gambling away their money.

But it was late at night when Sarah had just helped her drunkard of a husband into bed and been to kiss her children goodnight for the last time, though they were already asleep, that my dream came true again. I was given another chance to win her.

Her youngest son watched her mother wipe away her tears that were appearing more and more frequently all the time. And it was enough. He knew it was his father's fault that his mother was always working or crying or angry. So he said his right words.

"I wish the Goblin King would take my mother and brothers and sister and me away, right now."

I wasted no time. Once the children were safe, I made my entrance into the kitchen, and Sarah's life again. She stood at the sink. Her back stiffened when I arrived, but very quickly relaxed when she knew who I was.

"He called you, didn't he? My son. I thought I heard a mutter when I left the room." She hadn't yet turned around.

"Hello Sarah."

Because I could be cruel. Just not to her.

**-Sianie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Continuing to not own Labyrinth.**

Soft and broken.

When she turned around, I felt my dark and eternally still heart break the tiniest bit. I'd seen her cry so many times whilst I watched over her. But to be here and see her properly, how broken and fragile her once strong and stubborn self was, it hurt like hell. I held out my hand.

"There will be no escaping this time, will there." It was definitely a statement she threw at me. I nodded, my face still as to stop myself from showing my longing for her.

"Sarah, I will keep you safe. Your children are in my castle, awaiting you. As long as you're in my protection, I will not let a single tear of sadness escape your eyes. I know I have been cruel, and for that I am sorry. Please, trust me. I will give you everything and more, if you'll only allow me."

Slowly she came toward me and took my hand. A small smile tilted the edges of my mouth, as I pulled a crystal from thin air, threw it up and let it turn to glittering dust and shower around us, materializing my castle's throne room.

As soon as we appeared, Sarah's youngest, the one whom had called me, appeared in front of us, lifting his arms up to be picked up. I did so, as I had done Toby when he had been here years before.

As Sarah probably had noticed, my thrown room hadn't changed in the slightest since her last visit to the Underground. It was hideously untidy, but had been empty when she'd seen it. Now it was again full of goblins, drunk, dirty, and unconscious.

By now, the oldest of Sarah's five children, a girl, had come and asked her mother where they were.

"Sweetie, there's a lot to talk about with being here, but we can't do it right now. I'll tell you everything later, but for now, just know you are safe. The man who brought you here is going to take care of us." There were tears in Sarah's eyes again as she spoke to her daughter. My heart lurched again.

"But what about my dad? When will we see him again?" Her question was of curiosity and fear of her unknown surroundings. She did not hold the annoying part of Sarah's nature within her, but her childlike curiosity was evident. Of course, this made sense, as she seemed to be only 11.

"Crystal, your father can't take care of us anymore. I know you love him, and I do too," something hitched in her throat as she said this, "but he's made too many mistakes, and I can't continue to give him chances when I'm working so hard all the time and trying to look after you guys as well. Dad will be fine without us, and we will be safe here."

It took mere seconds for Crystal to understand what her mother was saying. Tears started freely spilling onto her cheeks, and I felt the sudden urge to hold her. _Where on earth is all this coming from, for the Underground's sake Jareth, don't go soft now!_

Sarah brought her eldest daughter into her arms, trying to stifle her own sobs and calm her. To distract myself, I decided to speak to the infant in my arms.

"And what would your name be?"

"I'm Midas," His flushed, chubby face broke into a smile with gaps from where teeth were missing. "And you're the King of the Goblins!" His excitement made me laugh.

"Yes, but you may call me Jareth." At this the young child gasped.

"That's my middle name!" A smirk slowly appeared on my face as I turned to Sarah, who was now fussing around her other children.

"I have a room prepared for your children to sleep together until I can clean out some others. Would you like to stay with them tonight, or in a separate chamber?"

"I'll stay with my kids tonight, thank you Jareth," Her soft sweet smile was met with my, I guess you could say, cheeky one. I winked before putting Midas down and allowing him to greet his mother properly. I turned on my heel and was gone.

That night, I had seven people on my dinner table, instead of the usual one. I had since learnt more from Sarah about her children.

Crystal, the eldest of them, was in fact 11. Valentine was 9, Lance, 8, Luna, 7, and Midas (or Jareth as I now called him), was 5. When I told Sarah of how flattered I was she named her child after me, she blushed and mumbled about how it had been her husband's idea, which was a blatant lie, because coming from Midas, his father had wanted to call him something as common as Joshua.

Sarah ate quietly, almost not at all. When her children were taken by a maid to their room, Midas was jumping up and down like an excited goblin child who'd had too much sugar. His brother hit him and told him to calm down. Sarah stayed behind for a moment to speak to me. She drew in a jagged breath, her prematurely lined face defeated and tired. Her voice was soft and broken as she spoke.

"Thank you, Jareth...just...thank you."

"It's alright Sarah. I'm here."

I'm here, Sarah.

**~Sianie**


End file.
